All in a day
by Cit-Cat Mccoy
Summary: Bella goes to school as a vampire for the first time. With Excellerated Kindergarten, Jealous Girls, and tons of Emmett be prepared for the time of your life!
1. Chapter 1

HEY MY NAME IS CIT-CAT AND THIS IS HOW BELLS FIRST DAY AS A VAMP AT SCHOOL GOES! BOOK BELONGS TO STEPH MEYER!!!!!

BELLA'S POV:

I laughed and watched Renesmee run around the creek happily. Her growing was decreasing, the Volturi were long gone and Jacob had stopped his stupid obsessive watching (I mean I love him but, she is my little girl not his so I kind of wanted him to back off) and so my life was going just the way I wanted it to go. Once again that was until Carlisle called us into the living room for one of his "Family talks". He had been planning this for months I could just tell. Esme sat at his side warily as if she was anticipating what we were going to yell when we heard Carlisle out. Edward looked confused so I knew Carlisle was keeping his thoughts from him (I couldn't blame him Edward and Alice always heard or saw what he was going to say and walked out before he could finish) usually these things were no big deal (you know NO MORE SHOPPING or WE NEED TO HUNT MORE) but today I knew it was something special. Renesmee and I walked in laughing she was dirty and wet but she ran over to Edward and jumped onto his lap anyway. He just laughed and Alice grimaced at the "Unfairness of her having to do the laundry" but hey! She bought all the clothes.

After we were all settled Carlisle opened his mouth and Edward cursed quietly Alice did likewise. "Guys" Carlisle began "I think it's time you all went back to school. We need to restart somewhere new and keep moving forward" Rosalie looked very unhappy and Emmett looked ready to shoot himself but I laughed ha! This would be so much fun!

2 WEEKS LATER!

Bellas POV:

The morning came with hunting, toast for Renesmee, accelerated Kindergarten registration and Alice's wardrobe selection. At 4 o'clock in the morning after Edward and I had finished our nightly "activities" Alice waltzed through the trees with big clothing bags and knocked politely on the door letting herself in. "Good morning big brother and Little sister" she said innocently "Alice we both know why you are here so there really is no point trying to hide it" I yelled to her from our bedroom she opened the door with her eyes closed and then opened them a tiny bit to check if we were decent. When she realized that she was safe she danced all the way to the closet door and hung up a clothing bag. "Come on UP UP UP! We have so much to do!" She unzipped the bag and showed me my outfit. It surprisingly was not that bad, I got up to inspect it. There were dark blue skinny jeans and a silk chiffon purple top that buttoned up to my neck with a ruffle down the center. Under that was a black designer tank top and overlapping the shirt was a light jacket from Abercrombie Alice's favorite store. It was a shorter swing style with a zipper, buttons and spans. The entire effect was organic elegant. She also (against my various opinions) added tall $1,000 purple heels that matched the shirt. She accessorized the whole thing with lots of silver jewelry. "Wow Alice the whole outfit is perfect" I said a little overwhelmed the Cullens sure knew how to WOW people whether they meant to or not "I know I always get it right don't I" Alice said proudly "Oh and for Edward" she said a little less enthusiastically. She pulled another garment bag from behind her back and unzipped it. Inside was a pair of dark jeans a gray T-shirt that looked extremely form fitting and her signature Cullen crest watch/bracelet thing. " Get dressed I'm going to go dress Renesmee" Alice squealed. We were up and dressed in minutes I curls my hair at the bottom to add ringlets then looked at myself in the mirror "Perfect" I thought "Ready for school" Edward said laughing.

At 8:00 (After we had called our new school to inform them that we were new students and would be arriving at 10:00) Edward and I left to drop Renesmee at her new school. We took my Ferrari and drove at hyper speed towards the kindergarten school in town. We turned into the lot. I looked in the rearview mirror Renesmee was bouncing out of her seat. Edward stopped the ignition and I opened the car door. Oh great already the other moms were staring daggers at me I pulled Renesmee out of the car. Edward laughed "They are all wondering why she is so damn beautiful" he said at Vampire speed. He pointed at the mom holding a very average looking child and said "She is wondering whether we sent her in for plastic surgery" Ok that was it I blew my perfect façade and started laughing my guts out. We took Renesmee to the office where the lady at the desk started hyperventilating when she saw Edward. Eventually we got her to calm down and tell us which teacher Renesmee had. And so that's how we ended up in Mrs. Anders accelerated 5th grade level kindergarten classroom. Renesmee ( as soon as she met her teacher) asked the fundemental question "do you think the world is flat or round? all evidence points to round but things are not always what they seem" I think they hit it off just fine!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is CIT CAT im sorry for the insanely long update wait but I was working on my other story "Chameleon" SO READ IT IF YOU HAV NOT ANYWAYS ENJOY!

I spent the entire car ride laughing Alice was in the front seat discussing "Escape from Gym" plans and Rosalie was looking at herself in the mirror {Figures}. Edward had his hands on the wheels and his knuckles were clenched. "Oh come on" I said pointedly "School can't be that bad as a vampire right?"

"Prepare yourself Bella" Alice answered sternly "For the ultimate firing purgatory of hell" Wow that was a bit extreme.

"Oh come on" Emmett said to Alice "Don't make Bellsy feel bad! She is the weirdest vampire I know! I wouldn't be surprised if she liked school!"

I punched him in the arm lightly. His face crumpled I pain at my newborn strength. At this point we were turning into the driving lot. The boys were staring at Alice's Porsche with the ultimate look of jealousy. This morning we were trying to figure out what car to drive. Edward, Jasper and I were certain that the Volvo was a way safer car choice. But of coarse Rosy and Alice were decidedly in favor of the Porsche. They only won because Emmett ran into the room in the middle of the fight and yelled "TO HELL WITH INCONSPICUOUSY THEY ALREADY KNOW WER'E DIFFERENT GOD DAMN IT!" that ended the fight quite well.

Edward parked the car in the shade. As the ignition went off we just sat there and looked outside the tinted windows. The school was much different from FHS (A/N: Forks High School) it was a little nicer but mot by much.

"Well" Edward said "Ready?"

"Yes" I answered faithfully

He opened the car door and stepped outside no one was looking at us yet, thank god. He ran (Human speed) To the other side of the car to let me out. I stepped out into the morning breeze and sighed the people were beginning to stare. I thought that was bad then the whispering started:

"_Who are they?"_

"_They must be new I'm pretty sure I would have remembered the brunette Damn she is gorgeous"_

"_The big one is so hot"_

"_NO the one with the reddish-Brown hair is!!"_

I growled under my breath and Edward chuckled. "Get used to it" Alice said sternly. The other teenagers were standing outside the door talking to friends or admiring classmate's cars. My family took this time to school me in acting "Human".

"Ok Bella" Alice said seriously "The important things are to walk slow, Look around and fidget. Got it?"

"I think so, actually I know so! this should be a piece of cake. And maybe it will be fun!" Right on cue the bell rang signally entrance to the building. My family members groaned and I laughed cheerfully. They then forced themselves into the building whilst I skipped happily inside behind them.

They made an executive decision that Edward and I should take the point of the our "Walking formation" Alice now buzzing with excitement told us as we walked towards the doors that the entrance was the most important part. And so that is how I found myself walking into "Amanda Bolton (1853-1989) high school" We were about ten feet from the building now. 5 feet, 3 feet and we were there I took an unneeded deep breath and entered the square brick building. As we opened the door the hallway went silent as we entered. A piece of paper whisked by as a breeze pushed through the opened doors. I walked in surveying them and began to walk towards the office. Only a few people seemed unfazed by our entrance that's when I realized they were the people who had already "Met" us in the parking lot. Well, This would be an interesting day!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS CIT CAT THIS STORY IS GOIN SO SLOWLY!!! I KNOW IM SRRY ALSO MY OTHER STORY HAS 13 CHAPPIES SO I REALLY NEED TO WORK ON IT ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!! Wish I did! MWA HA!

Bella's POV:

Alice told me this was the awkward part and It was almost over I grabbed Edwards hand reassuringly He squeezed it gently (With a force that if I had been human probably would have broken my hand) and I stepped forward bravely. WOW I guess that being a Vampire had made me more dramatic because as I walked down the hall I swore that it was in slow motion. The whispering was worse and I actually saw a senior football player faint when Rosie flipped her hair. Emmett laughed under his breath "This is his favorite part" Jasper whispered just to Alice and I. I couldn't help it and started to laugh.

"Ahem" Edward coughed faintly the young lady at the reception desk in the main office answered with an annoyed "What do you-" She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. "Ne-e-w st-u-udents the-n" Edward chuckled as Jasper began to talk to the woman at the desk trying to get our schedules from her. Edward was telling me what she was thinking under his breath. "Wow these are regular students I bet they are from like Italy or something. They look like supermodels that blonde WOW I am making a mental note to keep my boyfriend away from her! That little black haired one is cute but she is no blonde although her outfit choice is fantastic" Alice beamed with pride. The lady's eyebrows pushed together and her eyes flicked towards me "That brunette one is different her eyes are a different color…. are they purple? Hmmm interesting Her hair is so clean wow I wonder how many times she conditions Ohh it is so obvious that the black haired one" She looked at her records "Alice that's her name picked that outfit out for her she is wearing the collar up on that jacket" I quickly fixed it and she looked surprised " The guy with the reddish brown hair is the hottest" I growled and Edward took the chance to grab the schedules off the table and pull all of us out of the door.

"Bella who do you have for advisory?" (**A/N Advisory is what we call homeroom at my school. We have it every morning before 1****st**** period) **"Ummm" I looked at my schedule and then at Alice's and squealed "Ms. Paescht excellent!" Alice screamed "and what about 1st period" Jasper added calmly " I have French with Mme. Boyd" I answered " Me too" He said quietly and with that the bell rang.

Alice and I went West and everyone else went north. I got one fleeting, frantic glance from Edward as we went our separate ways I waved and he smiled before being pulled away by Emmett towards his advisory. We found the room easily "Room 201" I read off the list of classes. We both looked up at the room number sure enough it read 201 "Ok lets go" Alice said perkily She pushed open the door and we both stepped in teenagers were sitting on desks on the floor or standing around in groups there maybe 15 in the classroom (**A/N This is what advisory is basically you sit and talk (if you hav a nice teach thankfully I do) **Ms. P was sitting at her desk with her feet on the table a guitar in her hands a girl in the front with medium length brown hair was singing into a microphone which wasn't plugged in. Her voice was so pretty and Ms. P was smiling at her as she sang. "Umm we are new here can you sign this" I asked tentatively " Ohh you must be the Cullen's welcome to room 201! Kids get over here and meet our new classmates" The other teens came running over some he human guys were staring at me like I was food, I chuckled at the thought. " Do you want to tell us a little bit about yourselves like-" she was caught off by the girl who was singing " where you came from. What your names are about your siblings or your parents-" Ms. P caught her when she started to go on a rampage " Bree calm down let them talk" A guy from the back called " Umm well" I started " My name is Bella and this is Alice" She waved " We are from Forks Washington" Alice took over giving them the details "We have 4 other siblings Edward" She snuck me a look "Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. We are ALL adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. You may get a chance to meet them Carlisle just started working at the hospital today!" Alice finished proudly " Well that's nice ok do we have an questions from the class?" A boy with blonde hair in the back raised his hand " Yeah Adam" He put his hand down and referenced me "Sooooo do you have a boyfriend, because I am completely free" The blonde girl in a cheerleader's uniform wacked him in the arm " Actually I am dating Edward" " WAIT ISN'T HE YOUR BROTHER?!?" Adam yelled " We are adopted and we don't always live together" I lied smoothly "Dammit" Adam said right outloud Ms. P just laughed and said "Language Adam! Ok girls you can take your seats now!" We both sat down perfectly comfortable in our surroundings. HA HA I was right school would be… FUN!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY! CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:

GALLAGHER GOODE

~cit cat~

Bella's POV:

Well Advisory was a sinch gosh who said school was hard in fact It was kind of fun! 1st period was French this was a class that I could zone out in Edward had been teaching me French so I was pretty much fluent now. I was checking my schedule again when Jasper popped out of no where and said " Hey Bella how was advisory?''

"OH IT WAS GREAT! My teacher is nice and we basically do whatever we want!" I answered happily " Edward will be happy to hear that. He was freaking out all morning. Do you know how much you have him twisted around your finger? I was sending calm waves by the second!" He rubbed his arm like he was physically hurt I laughed and yelled " COME ON ALREADY YOU COMPLAINER" We were "late" pretending to "Find the room" and when we entered a small older pretty woman with very short bleach blonde hair and funky purple earings stood waiting for us. " "Hello" I said in French (**A/N I do know French but I am writing this at 1:00 so I am lazy I will proly go back and change it later but for now go along with it!!!) **She did not seem impressed with my knowledge of her "ART" and so I pulled out all the stops and began a rampage of foreign language. "You see Mme. My brother Jasper and I are new here. We are adopted and have 4 other siblings you have already met Edward since he is in your advisory. We are late because we could nit find our way around this is a HUGE school as you proly know. We both have studied French in France but we are both sure there is more to learn" Her mouth was hanging open and the other kids looked confused. This explanation (with hand gestures so the other students could understand) took around 20 minutes and since we were 20 minutes "Late" our class period was almost over it took me all of .00000000000008 seconds to figure this out and with that the bell rang!

WOW THAT WAS SHORT BUT IN THE VIRGIN ISLANDS (YAY FOR SPRING VAYCAY) IT IS 1;30 SO DEAL WITH IT XOXOXOX CIT CAT

READ AND REVIEW!

IF YOU DON'T I WILL DESTROY YOU! R AND R PEEPS R AND R

I WILL DESTROY EVERYONE WHO DOESN'T


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read It is important

Hey guys I am so very sorry that this isn't a real update! I just wanted to let you know that my word processing program has gone into the big word processing heaven in the sky for the time being until I can replace it with newer software, I am typing this on my cousin's computer, because I am staying at her house for the next week before I go back home to NYC! I am putting all my stories on Hiatus for a bit until I can fully get a new word processing program that can't konk out on me when I need it most! Until then I wanted to point out the fact that on my profile there are several outfits and pics for my various stories so go check them all out. I also am looking for a writing partner to help me finish my unfinished stories and BETA some of them so if you are interested leave me a review or PM me.

For now fly on (© Maximum Ride "Fang")

Cit-Cat Mccoy

3


End file.
